Bebés
by Arann
Summary: Cuando la ternura de un bebé ajeno te enamora, tal vez sea momento de conseguir uno propio. Royai y un poco EdWin


**¡** Hola! Aqui les traigo otro One-shot, cortito pero tierno en mi opinion. Espero que les guste.

Gracias de antemano por sus reviews, me ayudan mucho para poder mejorar.

Por cierto Fullmetal Alchemist no es mio ni tampoco sus maravillosos personajes.

 **Bebés**

-¡Aay que ternurita!-

Un grupo de mujeres haciendo rueda, se turnaban para ver a la hija menor de los Elric, Adine, y hacer comentarios tanto de su belleza como de su ternura.

-Ignorados por mujeres ¿Te lo puedes creer Acero?- dijo el joven Füher Roy Mustang con aburrimiento-

-Si, ignorados- le respondió Edward de la misma forma-

-Incluso al pequeño Eddy- dijo el Füher observando al niño sentado a la par suya- Fue mala idea pasar a visitarlos, incluso Riza esta diciendo estupideces-

-¿Esos son celos Mustang?- dijo Edward con cizaña-

-No me da risa-

-¡Ah que linda! Roy ¿Te gustaría cargarla?- preguntó Riza saliendo de la multitud con la niña en sus brazos-

-No, no quiero- dijo con ternura-

-Vamos tiene que verla es muy linda- dijo otra muchacha con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-Vamos levántate-

-No quiero hacer esto- dijo levantándose del sillón-

-Pues lo harás, vamos, tómala-

-No puedo… yo… jamás he cargado un bebé… al menos no de verdad- dijo Roy bastante apenado-

-Roy, solo mírala quiere que tú la cargues- la pequeña Adine le echaba los brazos al Füher-

-Es que… en serio no se como-

-Pon los brazos como los tengo yo-

-¿Así?- dijo haciendo lo que Riza le dijo-

-Si, ahora espera…- dijo poniéndole a la bebé en sus brazos-

-Ah… está… un poco pesada- dijo con dificultad cuando ya la tenia por completo- ¿Estás cómoda? Perdóname si no, jamás había… hecho esto en mi vida- le dijo a la pequeña-

-Ja que bonita escena- dijo Winry con cariño-

-Si es tan lindo- mencionó otra chica de la misma manera-

-Ey ¿Qué… qué haces?- dijo Roy a la niña mientras ella le tocaba la mejilla-

-Si es tan tierno- dijo Riza sonriendo al ver la reacción de Roy-

-Debo admitirlo… si eres linda Adine-

-Dámela es hora de que esté con su padre- dijo Edward poniéndose de pie-

-Agárrala- le dijo Roy dándosela-

-Bien- la niña al ver a su padre comenzó a hacer cucharitas antes de ponerse a llorar- Por favor…

-No puede ser Ed mira lo que hiciste- dijo Winry quitándosela de los brazos rápidamente-

-Jajaja, mejor ve a clavar el techo Acero- dijo el Füher sarcásticamente para molestarlo-

-¡Ese proyecto lo terminé hace un mes así que no va a funcionar otra vez!- respondió enfadado de una forma muy cómica-

-Rayos-

-Roy- dijo Riza abrazándole el cuello- yo también quiero uno de esos- le dijo al oído-

-¿¡De esos qué!?- respondió sorprendido al comprender la indirecta-

-Ya sabes… una de esas bolitas rosadas a las que llaman bebés-

-Parece que te metiste en problemas Mustang- dijo Edward con malicia-

-Pues parece qué si- dijo algo asustado-

-Cuando tengan hijos pasaremos a visitarlos- dijo Winry- ¿Verdad Edward?- añadió-

-Claro-

-¡Yo también quiero ir!-

-Igual yo- dijeron las demás chicas que estaban allí-

-Vamos dejen de planear cosas sin consultarme- dijo Roy fingiendo enfado- Además si tenemos uno de esos tu te harás cargo- le dijo a Riza-

-Admite que te gusto tener un ser más pequeño en tus brazos- dijo Riza con un brillo en los ojos-

-Mmm, pues tendría que pensarlo-

-Y aprender a cargar- dijo Edward burlándose de él-

-No te burles que al menos conmigo no lloró-

-Y pareciera que quiere volver a tus brazos Roy- dijo Winry al observar que Adine le estaba echando los brazos de nuevo a él-

-Me encarnaría cargarte de nuevo pero ya tenemos que irnos bebé- le dijo tomándole la manita con sus dedos-

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Edward un poco más serio-

-Si, tengo una reunión importante… la democracia no es algo que se consigue de la noche a la mañana-

-Ya veo, pues sigue trabajando duro para que Eddy, Adine y tus hijos puedan disfrutar de la paz que nosotros no tuvimos-

-Así haré-

-Adiós Winry, espero verte pronto- dijo Riza dándole un abrazo-

-Igual yo, siempre que vengan a Rizembull tengan por seguro que este es su hogar- le dijo devolviéndole el afecto-

-Gracias, adiós a todas, adiós Eddy y adiós Ed-

-Adiós chicas, Acero cuando hables con Alphonse dale mis saludos, adiós Eddy- dijo acariciándole la cabeza al niño-

-¡Adiós!- gritaron todos mientras los Mustang se alejaban en un auto-

-¿Si me darás uno de esos?- dijo Riza cuando ya estaban bien lejos-

-Te daré todo lo que tú quieras mi reina- le dijo en respuesta dándole un beso en la frente-

-Gracias Roy-

 **Fin**

Gracias por leer.

Y gracias tambien a JoselynCastle y a XorimxFriki por apoyarme en mi anterior historia.


End file.
